


Predictable Dragon Queens and their Lovers

by fields_of_falafel



Series: Femslash February 2017 [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dragons, F/F, Queen Daenerys, dragon riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9682397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fields_of_falafel/pseuds/fields_of_falafel
Summary: In which Daenerys attempts to surprise Margaery and doesn't completely fail.





	

“Are you afraid of dragons, my lady?” Daenerys asked the woman whose arm was wrapped around hers.

Margaery smiled, leaning into her queen. “I believe they should be respected, my queen.”

Daenerys raised an eyebrow. “A political answer coming from a politician. How predictable you are, Margaery Tyrell.”

It was Margaery’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “ _ You _ speak of predictability, Your Grace? I believe you are quite the most predictable woman in the whole Seven Kingdoms.”

“Is that so?” She asked as they strode up to the demolished Dragonpit, where her three dragons now resided. It had been modified so that they were free to roam as they pleased, without being chained. The roof, except for one smaller section, had been completely demolished so as to allow easy access from the air. Daenerys had ordered it especially done soon after her coronation. Viserion and Rhaegal were sleeping in the corner while Drogon was seen circling the city from above. 

“Drogon!” She called before Margaery could say anything more. The black beast slowed and started descending, until he finally landed surprisingly gracefully in front of the two women.

“My dearest Queen, you remain outrageously predictable.” Margaery smiled and pulled herself closer to her queen.

“Perhaps I’m predictable, my love, but who else can be predictable with  _ dragons _ ?” Dany asked, commanding Drogon to lie flat so that they may sit on his back.

“You have a fair point, my love.” Margaery laughed, climbing onto Drogon after her and wrapping her hands around one of his spikes.

“ _ Sōvemagon, ñuha zaldrīzes, _ ” she whispered to her dragon and he took off into the sky.

Margaery screamed, caught off guard by the sudden jump into the air. Dany grinned, keeping a firm grip on her lover as they soared higher and higher. The wind whipped around them, making Margaery’s unbraided hair fly around in the rough wind. 

Dany laughed. “Looks like I can still surprise you with some things, my love.” 

“This is not so surprising as-” Margaery was cut off as Dany ordered her dragon to plunge towards the ground, her screaming all the while.

He dived like a fish swimming to the depths of the ocean as they hurtled towards the ground. Margaery soon became terrified as the ground approached more and more with each passing second. At the last moment Drogon stretched his wings and caught the air, forcing them back into the sky. The dragon floated down at the command of his queen until he dropped gracefully back onto the ground.

Margaery looked like a complete mess. Her hair had been whipped in every direction and her dress had been ruined by the beast’s scales. 

“Gods above, my love, you look as though you’ve been through a hurricane.” Dany laughed, taking a few of her windblown strands in her hair.

“No thanks to you, my queen.” Margaery twitched her nose, attempting to smooth out her dress.

She laughed, helping her lover off Drogon’s back.

“I’m sure nothing has surprised you as much as that.” Dany looked vaguely proud of herself, to which Margaery raised an arched brow.

“Whatever you believe, my dearest.” Margaery shook her head, holding onto her queen’s arm all the while.

**Author's Note:**

> Sōvemagon, ñuha zaldrīzes = fly, my dragon


End file.
